Traditionally, surgeons use sutures to close wounds and incisions, attach separate tissue structures to one another, and perform other medical or surgical functions during various surgical procedures or operations. However, proper suturing requires significant skills to perform; in particular, complex suturing procedures can be time-consuming and/or very difficult to perform effectively. Furthermore, suturing may be impractical or unfeasible in certain situations. For example, suturing may be very difficult to perform in minimally-invasive surgical procedures where suturing tools may be required to be inserted through a small opening (often referred to as an access port) to gain access into a patient's body, and then the suturing operation is performed through the small access opening with extension tools to suture the target tissue. In such minimally-invasive surgical procedures, the opening or access port to the surgical site inside the patient may not be large enough to allow effective maneuvering of suturing tools to perform the suturing procedure efficiently and effectively. If access ports were made larger to allow for easier suturing operations, the benefits of minimally-invasive surgery, however, may be significantly reduced or altogether eliminated. Indeed, as surgical technology continues to progress, the size of the access ports required to access surgical sites in the body to perform minimally-invasive procedures correspondingly continues to decrease. Presently, micro-laparoscopy typically utilizes instruments with diameter of about 2 millimeters to about 3 millimeters to perform complex operations; e.g., laparoscopic cholecystectomy and inguinal hernia repair. When instruments of such small diameters are used, the size of the access ports can also be very small. It is common that the access ports can be as small as about 2 millimeters to about 3 millimeters in diameters. The benefits of these advances in surgical technology to the patients are obvious, minimally-invasive procedures can cause less physical trauma to the patient. As such, these minimally-invasive procedures can be performed to greater percentage of patients even if they are not in the best physical condition. In addition, because there is generally less physical trauma involved, the patients may experience less discomfort, the recovery time is typically reduced, and there may be less scarring at the operation site. However, because of restricted access, it can be significantly difficult or even impossible sometimes to perform effective suturing within a patient's body through these small access ports in minimally-invasive procedures. As such, alternatives to suturing are highly desired.